Harry Hanson-Potter
by Charmed Auranae
Summary: What if, instead of being raised by the Dursleys, he was raised by his mother's magical cousins: the Hanson's. When he starts attending Hogwarts, he has to face the fame, scheming wizards and of course his past. How different will Harry be being raised by loving people? TMMxHarry Potter. Rated T for future chapters
1. Prologue

What if, instead of being raised by the Dursleys, he was raised by his mother's magical cousins: the Hanson's. When he starts attending Hogwarts, he has to face the fame, scheming wizards and of course his past. How different will Harry be being raised by loving people? TMMxHarry Potter

**I do not own Harry Potter or Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Petunia opened the door to find her 1-year old nephew on her doorstep. She knew from looking at him, he was her sister's and her husbands child. And after reading the letter that was left with Harry, she knew she couldn't keep him in fear that Vernon and perhaps Dudley would use him as a punching bag. She knew her cousin Sara was in town with her husband and 4 year-old daughter Zoey. As much as she resented her sister, she would not submit her nephew to abuse for things she resented its mother for. Sara, her husband and Little Zoey all were magical so she could send Harry to live with them. She dialed her cousin's number and after the third ring, she was greeted by a, "Hello?"

Sara Hanson was surprised when her phone rang and the person calling was none other than Petunia Dursley-Evans. She picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Sara, thank god you picked up." Sara was now confused at the slightly panicky tone her cousin was using, "Look, Lily and her husband were killed last night. Dumbledore left Harry with us, but I'm afraid of what Vernon would do to him and possibly encourage Dudley to do as well. Can you please take him Sara?"

Sara realised the danger that Harry would be in if he stayed with the Dursleys. Vernon Dursley was very intolerant of magic and to 'squash' the magic out of Harry, he could or would resort to physical, mental and emotional abuse. With a firm and steady tone, she asked, "When can I come pick Harry up?"

"As soon as possible." Petunia answered.

"I'll be there in half in hour as I'll be driving there to your house, it's still 'Number 4, Privet Drive' right?"

"Yeah."

"OK, bye." Sara said before ending the call. She went to her husband's side and said, "Robert, we need to go to Petunia's house to pick up Harry."

"So the rumors are true? That Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters and led Voldemort straight to them?"

"Yeah, but as far as the rest of the wizarding community is concerned, they think Sirius betrayed them because they never told anyone besides us about the switch meaning that Sirius is going to Azkaban for crimes he didn't commit."

"Look, we can worry about Sirius later, right now we need to get Harry. Where is he?" Robert said pushing the Sirius issue aside for now.

"Number 4, Privet Drive, by my cousin. And we need to go by car seeing as Vernon is very intolerant of magic and we don't want Harry hurt."

"Right." Robert said before picking Zoey up and putting her in the car while Sara got in then, he got in and they drove toward Privet Drive to pick up Harry.

True to her word, they arrived in half in hour. Sara pressed the doorbell. A minute later Petunia opened up, "Is Vernon here and does he know of Harry?" Sara asked being cautious.

"No and no. Harry's upstairs. Wait here while I get him." Petunia said before going to get Harry from upstairs. She came down with a sleeping Harry in her arms, "Keep him safe, for Lily." Petunia said before handing Harry to Sara, careful not to wake him up.

"I will." Sara said before going to the car and after putting him in the baby seat and making sure he was secure, she got into the front seat and signaled her husband to drive. That was the last time anyone saw Harry in England for the next 10 years.

* * *

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Harry Potter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

10 years had passed since Harry had been taken from England. Sirius Black had been freed from Azkaban and Sirius had moved to Japan to make sure Harry was okay and lived close to the Hanson Household to do so. It was three days before Harry's birthday when he got his Hogwarts letter. Harry was a little confused. Even though he knew about his title as the Boy-Who-Lived, he absolutely hated his fame. He was also at Sirius' house for the weekend. He also knew how to speak English so if he did receive his Hogwarts letter, he would at least fit in. Harry went downstairs where he found his 14-year-old sister who had come early making breakfast. Working at a Cafe had helped her cooking skills. Speaking of Zoey, Mark and her had stopped dating to his and their dad's relief only to start dating her boss: Elliot Grant.

"Hey Sirius, Zoey, guess what I got?"

"Your acceptance letter from Tokyo Academy of Magic?" Zoey asked hopefully.

"Your acceptance letter from Hogwarts?" Sirius asked also hopefully.

"I got my letter from Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes!" Sirius said

"No!" Zoey said before she and Sirius got into their daily argument about which school was better. Ever since Zoey became a cat animagus, she and Sirius never really got along due to the fact that Sirius was a dog animagus but no lasting damage was ever done in their arguments. If it wasn't for the big age difference, you would have thought they were siblings but Sirius always was a little afraid of Zoey due to her temper being like Lily's. They even looked alike except for her brown eyes which Sirius said that if Zoey was Harry's biological sister, she would have had James' eyes.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley on Wednesday which is mine and Zoey's birthday, please?" Harry asked his godfather.

"Sure, if it's ok with your parents, Prongslet."

"Yay!" Both Zoey and Harry exclaimed before Zoey pulled her cellphone to call her parents who said they could go with Sirius to Diagon Alley as they both were working that day. Sirius had written and sent Harry's reply while Zoey was on the phone. McGonagall sent a letter that Hagrid would meet them in the Leaky Cauldron.

Wednesday came and Zoey and Harry slept for most of the day because of the 9 hour difference, by the time it was 17:00 in Tokyo, it would only be 8:00 in London.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" Zoey said before vanishing in the green flames. Harry followed suit and Sirius was last. Arriving in the Leaky Cauldron, Hagrid wasn't really hard to spot due to his huge size. "Hello, Hagrid." Sirius greeted.

"Hullo, Sirius and this mus' be Zoey and Harry."

"Hi." The two sibling said a little intimidated by Hagrid's size.

"Well, are yer ready to get yer school supplies?"

"Yeah, but first let go to Gringotts to get some money for Harry." Zoey said but at Harry's questioning look, she answered, "I already got my supplies yesterday, remember and our parents gave me your vault key."

"OK." Harry said now understanding.

Hagrid, Sirius, Zoey and Harry made their way to Gringotts where Zoey gave the key to the Goblin and Hagrid gave the Goblin an envelope before saying, "It's about the you-know-what in vault 713."

The goblin got what Hagrid was referring to and said, "It all appears to be in order. I will have someone take you down to both vaults." Then he called, "Griphook."

"What the you-know what in vault 713?" Harry and Zoey asked in unison.

Can't tell yer that," Hagrid said mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yer that." Sirius groaned mentally. Why did Hagrid say that in front of those two? Zoey was curious by nature while Harry got his curiosity from his parents.

Harry, Zoey and Hagrid went to the back where they got into Gringotts carts which Zoey mentally noted that they were exactly like the ones in Tokyo and hoped they weren't as fast. Sirius decided to stay in the lobby for some reason though Zoey and Harry thought that he didn't like the Gringotts carts for some reason.

Zoey was wrong, the carts in this branch of Gringotts weren't as fast as the ones in Tokyo, they were faster which led Zoey to turn into her cat form to minimize the effects. Harry on the other hand loved the speed and tried to memorize the way but gave up after a few minutes. They arrived at Harry's vault, Hagrid looked a little green and Zoey remained in cat form for the moment. Harry got out enough money to last him three terms. After Harry's vault, they went down deeper. Harry had enough sense to not look to see where the bottom was. When they got to vault 713, Harry was surprised to see no lock which meant that it was high security. He also knew only a Gringotts goblin could open it. If anyone else tried, they would be sucked in and the vault were only checked every ten years.

When the vault was opened, Harry and Neko-Zoey expected to see jewels and at first they thought it was empty but then they noticed a small package wrapped up in brown paper which Hagrid picked up.

They got to the surface where Sirius was waiting for them. Hagrid went to the Leaky Cauldron to get a 'pick-me-up' while Sirius, Zoey and Harry went to Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions. As Zoey was going to Tokyo Academy, only Harry needed Hogwarts school robes. They entered Madam Malkin's shop. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" She asked, when Harry approached her, "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," Said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes." Harry answered.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," The boy had a bored, drawling voice. Harry wondered why this boy's mother was looking at wand for this boy. Didn't the wand choose the wizard? "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry got the feeling that this boy was an only child and a spoiled one too from how the boy spoke. He also had a suspicion that the boy was a Malfoy because of his physical traits.

"Have you got you own broom?" The boy went on

"No." Harry answered. Sara and Robert Hanson and forbidden Zoey and Harry from even getting on a broom never mind owning one until they were twelve which Sirius, Zoey and Harry had protested against on several occasions. Sara and Robert got their way by pointing out that they lived in a very public area with no chance of not being seen and the fact that Zoey and Harry would probably injure themselves ridding a broom.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No." Sara and Robert forbid the Hanson Siblings from playing Quidditch for the same reasons as not allowing them to ride a broom. Zoey did however, play on the Tokyo Academy team as a chaser.

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No." Harry admitted. He had the bravery for Griffindor, the thirst for learning for Ravenclaw, the cunning for Slytherin and the loyalty for Hufflepuff.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Harry's suspicion of the boy being a Malfoy just increased.

"No." Harry said knowing that being in Hufflepuff just meant you were a hard worker and were very loyal.

"I'd say, look at that man!" The boy said suddenly, nodding towards the window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing to three large ice-creams to show that he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," Harry said, "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," The boy said, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," Harry said. He was liking this boy less and less every second.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - live in a hut on the school grounds and now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's an okay man," Harry said.

"Do you?" The boy asked with a slight sneer, "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"My adoptive parents had some things to attend to at their workplaces and Hagrid came along with my Godfather, that's all." Harry said leaving his sister out because he didn't want this boy to know about her.

"Oh. But your parents are our kind aren't they?"

"They are a witch and wizard if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That you done, my dear," said Harry not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped off the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.

Harry was rather quiet as he and Zoey ate the ice-creams Hagrid had given them. Sirius was concerned at his godson's behaviour now. Although he was normally quiet, he never was this quiet. They went to Florish and Blotts and got Harry's books, stationery etc. They then went to the apothecary and got Harry and Zoey's potion supplies. They then went to Olivanders. Harry had been looking forward to getting his wand. Zoey and Sirius had also gotten their wands there too.

* * *

**Does anyone know what Sirius' wand is made of? If it wasn't mentioned in the books can people send me their sugestions via review. I need one for Zoey as well. Please Review.**


End file.
